MUGEN
MUGEN is a computer game, where different fighters beat each other up. This game also has assist trophies, custom moves and final smashes. Assist trophy characters *Dumbo *Guido *Young Simba *Cassie the Dragon * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Pokemon that come out from Poke Balls: *Pyroar (Male) *Donphan Vetrans: *Jazzi/Blue Ranger *Custard/Purple Ranger *Foo/Orange Ranger *Noodle/Red Ranger *Ka-Chung/Yellow Ranger *B.B. Jammies (as a shield for Jazzi) *Kimee *Curtis *Shaun *Jenn *Karla *Peppa Pig *Oobi *Yugo (Wakfu) *UD (Chuck's Choice) *Lizard King *Duckbill King *Elephant King *Carol (Where The Wild Things Are (2009)) *Reggie (Free Birds) *Bing Bong *Lucina *Astro Boy *Hulk *Tom Majors *Monica *Bendy the Devil *Shreeky *Lumisane *Dark Bowser *Randy (Big Nate) *Jimmy De Santa *King Garon *Miguel Rivera *Héctor *Imelda *Ernesto de la Cruz *Stakataka *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Dood (Doodlez) *Paty *Rafa *Dr. Xaropé *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Princess Rosalina *Yoshi *Wario *Waluigi *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Espio the Chameleon *Vector the Crocodile *Charmy Bee *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Marine the Raccoon *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross *Doctor Eggman *Metal Sonic Newcomers: *The Georginator *Dragon Justus *Kion *Bunga *Beshte *Ono *Fuli *Mtoto *Kambuni *Kwato *Gumba *Shauku *Spark Mandrill *Flame Mammoth *Storm Eagle *Sting Chameleon *Armored Armadillo *Launch Octopus *Boomer Kuwanger *Chill Penguin *Wire Sponge *Flame Stag *Morph Moth *Magna Centipede *Crystal Snail *Bubble Crab *Wheel Gator *Overdrive Ostrich *Geon *Woo *Astro Guy *Rocky *Poison Ghost *Beetle Mania Unlockable characters: (Unlockable after fulfilling some conditions such as Survival mode, Event matches, Arcade mode, or VS mode) *Iris (Megaman X4) (How to Unlock: *Giffany (How to Unlock: *Dark Magician Girl (How to Unlock: *Azura (How to Unlock: Complete Event 3: Custard and the bullies or Survive 40 or more matches with Storm Eagle) *Annet Myer (How to Unlock: *Maria Posada (How to Unlock: *Casey Kelp (How to Unlock: *Seaberry Delight (How to Unlock: *Nowi (How to Unlock: *Roll Light (How to Unlock: *Sheeta (Castle In The Sky) (How to Unlock: *Ranamon (How to Unlock: Complete Arcade mode as Bowser Jr. or survive 25 or more matches as Bubble Crab) *Female/Male Kana (How to Unlock: *Shigure (How to Unlock: *Dwyer (How to Unlock: *Sophie (Fire Emblem Fates) (How to Unlock: *Midori (How to Unlock: *Shiro (How to Unlock: *Kiragi (How to Unlock: *Asugi (How to Unlock: *Selkie (How to Unlock: *Hisame (How to Unlock: *Mitama (How to Unlock: *Caledori (How to Unlock: *Rhajat (How to Unlock: *Seigbert (How to Unlock: *Forrest (Fire Emblem Fates) (How to Unlock: *Ignatius (How to Unlock: *Velouria (How to Unlock: *Percy (Fire Emblem Fates) (How to Unlock: *Ophelia (Fire Emblem Fates) (How to Unlock: *Soleil (How to Unlock: *Nina (Fire Emblem Fates) (How to Unlock: Event Match: *Event 1: Mario's Adventure - Mario is on his adventure and must fight against Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, and Beetle Mania that is destroying the Mushroom Kingdom. Playable Character - Mario *Event 2: Jet's Revenge - Jet is on his nemesis mode by being a bad user and wants to cause trouble at The Lakeside by killing Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Mtoto, Kambuni, Gumba, Kwato, and Shauku. But Azura is protecting the Lion Guard by snapping him out of being a bad user with her song. Destroy her Lion Guard friends while avoiding her sing attack, and when she sings at you to snap you out of being a bad user don't get damaged by the water notes. Playable Character - Jet The Hawk *Event 3: Custard and the bullies - Custard is constantly getting bullied by Bowser Jr., Randy (Big Nate), and Ranamon! Help him destroy those bullies by using a chainsaw attack. Playable character - Custard *Event 4: Challenge Island apocalypse - Three giant girls Azura, Maria Posada, and Dark Magician Girl are destroying Challenge Island, Japan. Facing them is a young red wingless seprent dragon named Dragon Justus. Playable character - Dragon Justus *Event 5: *Event 6: *Event 7: *Event 8: *Event 9: Gargantuans - The Incredible Hulk VS Azura the lady of the lake, a big war of the Titans. Playable character - Hulk *Event 10: Girl duel - Giant Amy Rose VS Giant Azura, a big war of the girls! Playable character - Amy Rose Category:Video Games Category:E rated video games